smbzdfandomcom-20200214-history
Poketo
Poketo This is an anime (animated series) that is an American story show. It was created by Emblem64 and was premised to be put on Terrible Toons. Primary Characters 'Team Charizard:' *'Magby: '''Magby is the main protagonist and the title character of the show. He can be a jokester and a jerk at sometimes but is a nice guy at heart. His best friend is Elekid (however it seems very vague in the beginning). Magby started out as a plain old pokemon that just finally graduated. He then grew to become a great ninja. He values his teammates; Elekid and Evee more than his own life. He has a strained relationship with his sensei, Charizard as they have a comic relief relationship. Magby was unappreciated by everyone except Smoochum who harbors a deep crush for him. He has proven many pokemon wrong like during the Chunin Exams, he beat both Poocheyena and Meditite. Magby later on grows to have another mentor, Lucario. Lucario trained Magby to know new moves and the ultimate move, Aura Sphere. Magby even learned forbidden Jutsu like Double Team and Super Aura Sphere. Magby has taken down Garchomp and King Garchomp. He also defeated some other rivals like Sandshrew. '''First Appearance: Episode 1: The Hero arrives: Magby becomes a genin.' *'Elekid: '''Elekid is the Arch-Rival/best friend of Magby. He is cold and seems himself as the strongest their possibly is. Elekid is an avenger and does not like anyone who denies that. He and Magby has a great bond as they could work together when fighting Flygon. Elekid eventually turns evil when he realizes that Magby will exceed past him and that he has gotten weaker. He then joins Seviper in getting stronger and hopes of beating Magby. The two makes it a tie and they go their separate ways. Elekid eventually comes to the conclusion that the only way for him to exceed Magby is by evolving. He then by the end of the series advances his Curse Mark (Black Lighting Bolts on him) to evolve and de-volve when powering down. '''First Appearance: Episode 1: The Hero arrives: Magby becomes a genin.' *'Evee: '''Evee is the only main female character of the group. She has the shortest fuse of the group and easily gets mad at Magby. Her best friend is Jigglypuff. She has a crush on Elekid but that has simmered down a bit and is possible that she likes Magby as well. She has been saved by Magby and Elekid countless times. She then gets a goal to fight for herself. She seems to care for her whole team no matter what the outcome is. '''First Appearance: Episode 1: The Hero arrives: Magby becomes a genin.' *'Charizard: '''Charizard is the leader of the team and cares for all of his students. He has the most strained relationship with Magby and his other rival, Machamp. He seems to know and take a liking to Elekid the most as he is the least annoying. However, he seems to be proud that Magby is becoming much stronger. He seems to have some background story with people like Seviper and the Pokage. Charizard loves to make snappy remarks about his students (most notiably Magby). '''First Appearance: Episode 1: The Hero arrives: Magby becomes a genin.' Supporting Characters 'Team Blissey: ' *'Smoochum: '''Smoochum is a very shy pokemon that is fearful of not being strong enough. She has a secret crush on Magby and blushes whenever he is near her. She seems to have some history with her cousin, Meditite. She has tried to win Magby's heart on occasions but has failed. However, he does show that he cares for her on many occasions. Smoochum eventually works out the problem with Meditite and soon gains respect from him. '''First Appearance: Episode 1: The Hero arrives: Magby becomes a genin.' *'Poocheyena: '''Poocheyena is a fiesty person but is a good guy. He seems to take a liking to his teammates (mostly Smoochum). He was originally a rival of Magby's and fought him in the Cunin Exams preliminaries. He lost to Magby, being proved wrong that Magby will win. Poocheyena's role of the show becomes more minor and he becomes more of a background character than a supporting one. However, he has some other fights like when fighting the Poktusu. '''First Appearance: Episode 1: The Hero arrives: Magby becomes a genin.' *'Shedninja: '''Shedninja is the most calm and wuiet of the group. He never smiles or even likes to fight. He only fights when required. He seems to harbor a deep dislike for Magby because he forgets his name. However, he and Magby make a good team when needed. He seems to care for both teammates and is usually the leader when Blissey is not. *'Blissey: Blissey is the female sensei of team Blissey. She loves all of her students (mostly Smoochum) and cares for them all. She has not been in many fights as oppose to Machamp or Charizard. She seems to have a crush on Lucario but it is unclear. Blissey seems to know Raichu pretty well whenever they interact with one another. '''First Appearance: Episode 1: The Hero arrives: Magby becomes a genin. 'Team Raichu:' *'''Duskull: '''Duskull is a boring dull pokemon that does not care for anything but anything. He seems to only care about relaxing. He seems to have a crush on Swellow but that is only implied. His best friend is Phanphy and they care a lot for one another.